


And They Never Talked About It Again

by catap



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: any time someone says "it's not the thing it's the principle" it is definitely the thing, crossposted from tumblr, does the first order have vending machines? well it does now, hux is his own worst enemy, i feel like hux and snoke are the only ones who know what kylo looks like under that mask, slightly implied kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catap/pseuds/catap
Summary: Hux is smart. This does not keep him from making dumbass mistakes.





	And They Never Talked About It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from kyloskywaalker.tumblr.com

_I wonder how much I would have to pay someone to bring me a gun_ , thought Armitage Hux, sitting on the floor and fuming. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, banging his head on it a couple of times. He’d been in a lot of hopeless situations, but never one quite like this.

His arm was stuck in a vending machine.

A candy bar. That’s all he wanted. A candy bar. It was three AM, he couldn’t sleep, he’d gone for a walk, and gotten a candy bar. Except the machine  _hadn’t given it to him_.

He had kicked it. He’d jiggled it. He’d punched his selection in again. In a particularly Ren-inspired moment that he was glad no one had seen, he’d yelled and shaken it. At this point, he had told himself, it wasn’t about the candy. It was the  _principle._ He was Armitage Hux and he was going to get his damn candy bar _if it killed him_.

So, genius that he was, he stuck his hand in the bottom of the machine. And, genius that he was, had gotten stuck.  _No, I’m not stuck_ , he insisted to himself. _I can get out whenever I choose to. I_ choose _not to get out of this without my candy._

Hux had his principles, after all.

He heard footsteps.  _Oh no_. He knew who it was–he would have recognized that gait anywhere. He’d lucked out so far; not even a Storm Trooper on patrol had come down this little corridor. But what the  _hell_  was  _he_  doing here?

 _The Force. Probably something to do with that twice-damned Force of his_. Could the Force be used to detect and shame someone in their darkest hour? Hux had no idea, but probably. And if anyone would find a way to use it to put him to shame, it would be  _him._

And at that moment, Kylo Ren rounded the corner. He was dressed in civvies, no helmet, unrecognizable to anyone but Hux.

Hux met Ren’s gaze, almost defiantly. Ten different cutting remarks came to mind, but he said nothing. Neither did Ren.

Ren broke eye contact first and wordlessly knelt down in front of the vending machine and grabbed Hux’s arm. Firmly (but gently enough that it didn’t hurt), he bent Hux’s arm and got it out. He gave a little wave, and the candy bar came loose and dropped to the bottom of the machine with a thud.

While Hux was debating whether or not to grace Ren with a grudging “thank you”, Ren walked back the way he came.

Fuming, Hux knelt down and got his candy. He unwrapped it, and angrily took a bite, looking like a man chewing on a lemon instead of something full of chocolate and peanuts.

_I hate working here so much._


End file.
